leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1981 (production)
Events January * 6 January – Jenna Z. Wilson is born. * Marvel TOS #10: "Domain of the Dragon God!" is published. * Kit Conners is born. February * 1 February – Lauren Kim is born. * 5 February – Jack F. Lilly dies. * 11 February – Kermit Murdock dies. * 20 February – Early draft of is completed under the working title of Star Trek: The Omega System. * 22 February – Justin Rodgers Hall is born. * Marvel TOS #11: "... Like a Woman Scorned!" is published. March * 4 March – Torin Thatcher dies. * Marvel TOS #12: "Eclipse of Reason" is published. April * 10 April – Working draft of Star Trek II is completed under the now-working title of Star Trek: The Genesis Project. * 13 April – Kevin Derr is born. * 16 April – Anne Marley is born. * Death's Angel by Kathleen Sky is published by Bantam Books. * Marvel TOS #13: "All the Infinite Ways" is published. May * 7 May – Eddie Davenport is born. * 18 May – Richard Hale dies. * 29 May – Chris Violette is born. * is released on VHS in the UK. June * 13 June – Andreas Maaninka is born. * 17 June – Phillip Boutte, Jr. is born. * 23 June – Joe Taslim is born. * Pocket TOS #2: The Entropy Effect by Vonda N. McIntyre is published. * Marvel TOS #14: "We are Dying, Egypt, Dying!" is published. July * 12 July – Dan Crawley is born. * 18 July – Working draft of Star Trek II is completed under the now-working title of Star Trek: The Worlds That Never Were. August * 17 August – Barry Trivers dies. * 24 August – K.L. Smith dies. * 24 August – Early draft of Star Trek II is completed under the now working title of The New Star Trek. * Marvel TOS #15: "The Quality of Mercy" is published. September * 4 September – Drafting begins on Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country, the working title of the film that is eventually renamed Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Work on this draft is not completed until . * 21 September – Walt Davis dies. * 29 September – Shay Astar is born. October * 27 October – John Warburton dies. * Pocket TOS #3: The Klingon Gambit by Robert E. Vardeman is published. * Marvel TOS #16: "There's No Space Like Gnomes'!" is published. November * 2 November – Paul K. Daniel is born. * 6 November – Daniel D. Lee is born. * 11 November – Filming begins on . * 29 November – Kimberly Cullum is born. December * 3 December – Brian Bonsall is born. * 7 December – Cory L. McNeill is born. * 21 December – Nicole Malgarini is born. * Pocket TOS #4: The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein is published. * Marvel TOS #17: "The Long Night's Dawn!" is published. Unknown * is born. * Cinema International Corporation is reorganized to become United International Pictures. CIC Video becomes a joint venture of Paramount Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video. cs:1981 (produkce) fr:1981 productions it:Produzioni del 1981 nl:1981 producties pt:Produções de 1981